Fire in the Whiskey
by Relala
Summary: Storms are not as sweet as Honey. Tea is gross with mouldy Peaches. Idiots do not wear robes of Crimson. Gumdrops make good Christmas gifts in a Storm. •DRABBLES•


**DISCLAIMER: **_Harry Potter, its publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made for this. No copyright infringement is intended_.

* * *

**TITLE: **Fire In The Whiskey

**AUTHOR: **Relala

**BETA:** lady of scarlet

**FANDOM STATUS:** Fanon/Canon

* * *

_**(Prompt: Andromeda Tonks and storm) **_

Andromeda is the background figure.

She marries a Muggle-born and runs off into the Muggle world, disappearing like she never existed. The pure-bloods will not look for her amid the filth and scum.

Finally, in the dry indoors, they are safe.

Her unborn child will never be part of the pure-bloods--never be part of a group of foolish lies and prejudices--and that is all that matters. So what if she's no longer on the Tapestry? If her name is cursed at over dinner?

There's a storm brewing and Andromeda will not be a part of it.

* * *

_**(Prompt: Luna Lovegood and honey) **_

Luna puts honey in and on everything.

She spreads it across her toast with the back of her spoon, watching the glittering silver become coated in the yellowish-brown colour. The liquid spills onto her fingers and she licks it off, rolling the taste of toasted crumbles and the sticky substance upon her tongue in bliss. When she is done, she sticks the honey-coated spoon into her tea and stirs, watching the honey roll down the side of the porcelain teacup.

_Golden teardrops_, she thinks, and laughs into the silence of the empty house.

Her Mother put honey in everything, too.

* * *

_**(Prompt: Andromeda Tonks and tea) **_

"Thank you kindly, Walburga. I'm so happy to see you again," Andy murmurs as she sips her tea, staring her aunt down from her place across the table.

Suddenly, in the absence of her cousins Regulus and Sirius, there is a silence in Grimwald Place that cannot be cured. Andromeda's words seem as stale and dry as sand, rough in her mouth like dirt on her tongue.

Oftentimes these women find themselves at a loss for words. They get caught, Andy imagines, in between the importance of what they need to express and how badly they need to say it.

* * *

_**(Prompt: Severus Snape and peaches) **_

Alone on Friday night--his father getting pissed and his mother with another man--Severus fishes through the fridge, finding something that looks edible through the plastic of the container lid.

Even at sixteen Severus cannot turn on the stove, let alone make his own meals. When it came to food it was either frozen meal trays or instant noodles.

Pulling a fork from the drawer, he opened the lid and stabbed the food inside with the tiny prongs, pulling out an orange and green peach. His friends were right...

He needed to take better care of himself.

* * *

_**(Helena Ravenclaw and crimson) **_

She is flying, zooming though the Forbidden Forest, the tips of her bronze feathers trailing along the grass. This is bliss, ecstasy.

A roar sounds through the forest and she becomes frozen in shock, her tiny body unable to wiggle out from under the heavy paws of the lion.

Their bodies are changing--the great "paws" of the lion wrapping around her waist and neck. There are claws, sharp cat-like fingers, digging themselves into her flesh and getting stuck in her hair and then there is a growl--_like a lion's roar__--_beside her ear.

"Godric," she moans.

* * *

_**(Prompt: Sirius Black and idiot) **_

They were in flying lessons when it happened.

Snape's broom--an ancient Silver Arrow--began to buck wildly in the air.

The Gryffindor's were amused. But Sirius, who saw the boy's fingers slipping, raced forwards without thinking. There was whistling in his ears and a strange fluttering in his chest.

He caught Severus in his arms and clutched him to his chest as they thumbed to the ground. He was terrified, shouting Severus's name and kissing his face, asking him if he was alright.

That day Sirius Black realized, for the first time, that love turned you into an idiot.

* * *

_**(Prompt: Andromeda Black and gumdrop) **_

Andromeda is four-years-old when she visits Grimwald for the first time and it's there that she develops her first fancy. His name is Jason and he is a Muggle; he is very kind. He offers her a gumdrop. She accepts.

Aunt Walburga watches and tells Andy that she'll be the one to disgrace the family.

"Fate doesn't exist," says Ted, years later. He rummages through the cupboards for his sweets and he emerges to offer her a--

"Gumdrop?"

Ted is wrong, Andromeda knows, because everything is fated to happen. Their destinies are written down somewhere, she imagines, in stone.

* * *

_**(Prompt: James Potter and Christmas) **_

They are going to Potions when Severus kisses him, wrapping his slender fingers into his messy black hair and pressing their lips together as if he wants to suck the breath from the other boy's lungs. James tastes of melted chocolate, fresh mint candies from Honeyducks and his mouth is cold from being at Quidditch practise for the last period but Severus thinks it's the best kiss he's ever had.

James gives him a puzzling look, thinking this is the best early Christmas present he has ever received.

"Mistletoe," Severus says, pointing matter-of-factly to a sprig inside the classroom doorway.

* * *

_**(Prompt: Cedric Diggory and storm) **_

When Cedric sees the green light flashing towards him, he thinks it's a storm.

It's like a thunderbolt in front of his eyes, like electric lightning, and he thinks that this is exactly the type of excitement Cho would enjoy if she had been in the tournament. For their first date they had practiced together on the Quidditch pitch during a thunderstorm in October. Cho liked the rain, the thunder, because--

"It's like life in your veins," she said. "It's like the thunder claps in the sky and you are aware, in that moment, how fragile you really are."

THE END


End file.
